This invention relates to tight buffered optical cable having improved strippability. More particularly, the invention pertains to the same subject matter as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,268 ('268 Patent) the contents of which are included herein by express reference.
In the '268 Patent there is disclosed an optical waveguide, a first protective coating surrounding and in contact with the external surface of the optical waveguide fiber, an interfacial layer surrounding the first protective coating composed of a solid lubricant such as polytetrafluoroethylene and a non cross-linked film-forming binder; and, a second protective coating (a buffer layer) surrounding and in contact with the interfacial layer.
Even though the non cross-linked interfacial layer of the prior art Patent '268 is adequate for most purposes, it still leaves a lot to be desired. For example: (1) it has been found that the interfacial layer does not adhere well to the first coating; (2) high speeds of production are not practical; and, (3) a more uniform coating would be desirable. It is towards the achievement of the above goals that the invention is directed.